


Small But Not Broken

by Moonfrost614



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfrost614/pseuds/Moonfrost614
Summary: Fallow Bular as he raises his three younger siblings.





	1. Chapter 1

Bular let out a sigh as he looked down at the young whelps that had hatched three weeks ago. Three days before Gunmar and his army had been banished to the Darklands. Bular was now separated from his father and left to take care of his three younger siblings. 

 

The two whelps with four arms and two eyes had hatched from the same egg, causing them to be twins. The light green whelp with black fur was male, while his twin was a black female with a dark green fur. The third whelp had hatched from the second egg was a male that was black with matching fur. He had two pairs of arms and six eyes, he even had neon green markings.

 

Bular looked up at the night sky, grateful that the sky was clear. He gently picked the small trolls into his hands and moved into the cave they were staying in. On the far side was a pile of fur of different kinds of animals. Bular then placed his new siblings onto the fur and laid down new to them.

 

The dark troll watched them for a few minutes when it hit him. The whelps don’t have names. Now he didn’t just have to take care of them but pick a name for them. Bular let out a groan and dragged a hand over his face.

 

“You three are going to be the death of me.” The older brother grumbled as he leaned down to get a closer look at his younger siblings. 

 

The twins let out a yawn and slowly opened their eyes. Two pairs of mismatched eyes and a six neon green eyes looked up at a pair of red. The male’s right eye was light blue and his light eye was light brown. Bular could see the fire burning in their eyes. The female’s right eye was light brown and her left eye was light blue. There was a glow to her eyes that made Bular feel relaxed. The black male’s green eyes glowed in the dark, remaining Blur of someone he knew a long time ago.

 

Bular moved the whelps closer to him. They let out mews of protest at being moved around again but quickly snuggled against each other and their older brother. 

 

“Sleep well, Fuego, Sol, Duncan.” The large troll said as he laid his head down and closed his eyes. “I will keep you all safe.”


	2. Chapter 2

It had been an hour since the sun had went down. Bular snorted when he heard a yelp behind him.

 

“I thought you three wanted to hunt.” Bular said as he turned to face the sound. He was meet with Sol pinning her both of her brothers to the ground. The young troll smiled at him happy and wagged her tail. 

 

“We are hunting!”

 

“And what are you hunting?”

 

Sol looked down at the other two whelps underneath her. She then flashed them a smail showing off her sharp, tiny white teeth. Both Fuego and Duncan glanced at each other in horror, then let out screams of horror. 

 

Bular let out a chuckle as he watch his brothers try to break free. 

 

“Sol let them go before they scar all the pry.” 

 

Sol pouted As she took a step back to let her brothers up. Fuego and Duncan scamb up to their feet and over to Bular. The large male rolled his eyes and sniffed the the air to catch any catch smells in the air. Bular glanced down to see the whelps copping him. Duncan scrunched up his nose in disgust.

“What is that smell? It’s gross.” Sol said as she covered her nose.

 

“That would be a pig. Humans keep them locked up to later on kill.” Bular said as he head to where the smell of fire was coming from. 

 

“Human are gross and lazy.” Duncan said while making a face. “ How are they still alive?”

 

This question caused Bular to pause and think about that question. Sol, Fuego and Duncan stood next to him waiting for an answer. Bular glared at the ground then looked at them helps.

 

“ I don’t know?” Bular said as he sat down to think. It made no sense on how the flesh bags have survived this long. The large black troll looked at his siblings not sure how to answer that question. Sol placed both her right hands on his clawed hand gave it a small pat.

“That is okay Bular, not even you can know everything.” Sol said with a smile, only to be knocked over by her older brother. Bular let out a snort and got up. The whelps let out yelps as they ran after their annoyed brother.

 

Some time later the small family had return to their caven home with full bellies. Bular yawned as he looked up at the sky, the sun will be rising soon. He turned back to whelps and nudged them forward. Duncan and Fuego nipped and jumped on top of each other trying to pin the other. Sol only yawned and toted over to the bed. Bular grunted at the two younger males and pushed them to the nest. They pouted as they walked over to the nest and layed down next to their sister. Bular laid down next to them as the three whelps cuddle close to him. Bular couldn’t help but smile at them. They could be a pain in his tail but they brought joy to his life.

“Whelps. You can’t live with them and you can’t live without them.”


	3. Chapter 3

Bular let out a huff as Sol, Fuego, and Duncan slept on his back as he walked through the dying forest. It has been over two months since the last time it had rain causing the plants to walt and the creaks to dry, forcing all the creatures within to move somewhere else. 

 

“Bular?” The soft quiet voice of Fuego asked from the dark trolls back. Bular looked over his shoulder to get a better look at his brother. 

 

“What is it?”

 

“ We will always be together right?” Bular stopped moving at this. He had once asked someone this question a long time ago. He stood there silently thinking of an answer for this until he finally found one. 

 

“I will tell you something someone told me a long time ago. One day death and fate will separate us but we will always be together in our hearts and memories.”

 

“What if we don’t remember you?” The tired voice of Sol asked. Bular smirked at this, he was wondering when the other two would say something.

 

“You don’t truly forget someone even if you don’t remember them.” The dark troll said as he heard his siblings murmur in confusion. “You will understand when you are older.”

 

Bular rolled his eyes as the younger trolls whined at this. What they didn’t was their small family will never be the same.


End file.
